Calling
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Ia ingin memanggil nama orang itu tanpa henti—walaupun suaranya sudah serak akibat tangisan—sampai suaranya habis. Apakah orang itu akan menjawab panggilannya? AU, OCs, OOC, semi-incest-?-, Typo, EDY semeraut, sinetron-ish. CnC? RnR?


Hari semakin larut, warna langit yang tadinya bewarna biru cerah berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Cahaya bulan bersinar dengan terang, menerangi kota. Bintang-bintang bertaburan bagai permata yang bertebaran.

Di bawah sinar bulan tersebut, seorang gadis tampak bersandar di dinding kamarnya yang dibiarkan gelap, barang-barang dan pecahan keramik dan kaca berserakan di lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya dan di sekujur tubuh gadis itu terdapat banyak luka memar. Suara rintahan kesakitan dan isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya bagai lantunan sebuah lagu yang menyayat hati. Pipi gadis berambut pirang tersebut sudah basah oleh air mata, keringat dan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

Mata birunya bagaikan langit berbintang yang tidak berujung. Dalam tangis, ia terus melapalkan doa untuk kebahagiaan abadinya. Mulutnya bergerak, ia ingin memanggil nama orang itu, nama pemuda yang dicintainya. Ia ingin memanggil nama orang itu tanpa henti—walaupun suaranya sudah serak akibat tangisan—sampai suaranya habis.

"Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Calling<strong>

Pair** : JackXClaire**

Rate** : T**

Genre** : General.**

**Harvest Moon © Marvelous Interactive and © Natsume. Harvest Moon character design is © Marucome.**

Song : **Calling** by **Oda Kaori (Ending 1st - Baccano!)**

Beta-Reader : **Eri Zucaro**

Warning: **AU, OCs, OOC mendewa, semi-incest(?), Typo, Miss Type, EDY semeraut(?), sinetron-ish(?), Alur ngaco dan ngawur serta secepat kilat. Spam-Fic. Garbage-Fic. Trash-Fic. Scum-Fic. Junk-Fic.**

* * *

><p>Kehidupan gadis bernama Claire itu semula tidak seperti itu, ia adalah penerus keluarga Polland yang kaya. Berkat didikan orang tuanya, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cerdas, pendiam dan dingin. Yah, penerus keluarga Polland memang harus seorang yang sempurna.<p>

Prestasinya di sekolah pun sangat bagus, setiap ujian ia selalu mendapat nilai yang sempurna dan menjadi orang yang menempati peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Pintar, cantik, lahir di keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Sempurna, satu kata itu pasti akan terlintas saat orang menyebutkan nama Claire Polland. Namun, kehidupan Claire yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan.

Brang!

Suara pecahan kaca itu terdengar, membangunkan si gadis berambut pirang tersebut dari tidurnya. Mata birunya langsung menatap salah satu jendela di ruangan OSIS, tempatnya berada. Kaca jendela tersebut pecah dan terlihat juga sebuah bola sepak yang memantul di salah satu sudut.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku telah membangunkanmu, _Sleeping Beauty_," terdengar suara dari arah jendela tersebut. Urat di dahi Claire mencuat, ia mengenali suara itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau berulah, Jack. Tidak puaskah kau menggangguku setiap hari?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu bernama Jack Harrisson, seorang pemuda yang lahir di keluarga biasa. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar, dan tidak jarang Claire mengakhiri pertengkaraannya dengan pemuda tersebut dengan pukulan, tendangan atau tamparan. Sedangkan Jack, sebagai laki-laki dia tidak menggunakan kekerasan pada perempuan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang jahatkah? Dan kau sebagai Cinderella yang teraniaya?"

Bisa dibilang Jack adalah kakak Claire. Dia adalah anak dari Alessio—Ayah Claire—dan Violeta kekasih Alessio sebelum akhirnya menikahi ibu Claire. Orang tua dari Alessio tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka dan memisahkan kedua orang yang sudah terlarut dalam cinta tersebut. Akhirnya, Jack pun terlahir sebagai anak tanpa ayah.

"Kau bukanlah kakakku dan berhentilah berkhayal, Jack."

Jack memang bukan kakaknya. Claire juga adalah anak dari hasil perselingkuhan Clara— ibu Claire—dengan pria lain. Ibunya kesal, karena pria yang begitu dicintainya tidak pernah menganggapnya. Yang mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Claire bukan anak kandung Alessio adalah Clara, Alessio, Violeta dan Jack. Jack yang sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu malah selalu menyindir Claire dan mengganggunya.

"Ketua, maaf mengganggu, tapi ada masalah di klub kendo..." ujar seorang anggota OSIS yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Dan kau, Jack, jangan pikir kalau aku akan melepaskanmu. Lihat saja, setelah ini, aku akan membuat kau membayar perbuatanmu tadi."

Jack tersenyum memandang perginya gadis itu, "Kau itu memang tidak pantas menjadi adikku, Claire."

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari Claire tidak masuk sekolah, tidak ada kabar mengenai gadis bermata biru itu. Lalu, kini ia datang ke sekolahnya, namun, di wajah gadis itu terdapat luka lebam. Saat ia berjalan di lorong sekolahnya, beberapa murid memperhatikannya bahkan tidak jarang mereka saling berbisik. Claire tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal tersebut, ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke ruang OSIS.<p>

"Selamat siang," ujarnya sambil memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Pagi ketua," balas dua orang anggota OSIS yang berada di sana.

Salah satu di antara mereka berjalan ke arah Claire, "Ketua... sepertinya Anda lelah. Lebih baik Anda beristirahat," katanya dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di depannya. Ia menyadari jika pemuda itu perhatian padanya, "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Ketua, kami telah mengerjakannya. Anda istirahat saja," kata pemuda lain yang berada di ruang itu.

"Kami akan pergi membagikan selebaran ini. Ketua istirahat saja," pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata.

"Kami permisi dahulu, Ketua," keduanya pergi sambil membawa satu dus brosur.

Claire terdiam, melihat kedua anggota OSIS yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tersenyum, ternyata mereka memperhatikannya. Gadis itu perlahan berjalan mejanya. Ia duduk di kursinya, matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Kini mata biru itu beralih ke arah luar jendela. Ia menghela napas, dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasa ngantuk kembali dirasakan olehnya, perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar memasuki ruang OSIS, sesosok pemuda berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Mata coklat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Perlahan tangannya membelai rambut si gadis lalu menelusuri pipi gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal saat melihat luka lebam yang ada di pipi Claire.

"Em..." Claire menunjukkan respon, sepertinya gadis itu akan bangun.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera menarik tangannya, dan tak lama si gadis membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Jack?" tanya Claire yang heran melihat pemuda itu berada di ruangannya.

Jack malah dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. "Luka itu..." pemuda itu berkata dengan pelan, "Nenek sihir itu kan, yang membuatnya? "

Mendengar ucapan si pria, Claire memilih untuk diam. 'Nenek sihir' yang diucapkan oleh Jack itu maksudnya adalah ibu Claire, Clara.

"Jawab aku. Apa dia yang membuatmu terluka seperti ini?" tanya Jack tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari gadis yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi pemudi tersebut memilih diam, tanpa aba-aba Jack langsung menarik tangan Claire dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Lepaskan, Bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" protes Claire sambil meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Jack yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kencang. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti pemuda tersebut yang membawanya ke tempat parkir.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Claire kepada Jack yang sedang memanaskan motornya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, pemuda berambut coklat itu malah memberikannya helm.

"Cepat naik," perintah Jack kepada Claire.

"Tidak."

"Cepat naik. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang hal yang sebenarnya," ucap Jack dengan nada tajam.

Claire diam, dia terpaku mendengar perkataan Jack. Walaupun sering berkelahi dengannya, tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah melihat Jack semarah itu. Claire pun segera naik di kursi belakang motor Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack membawa Claire ke pantai, yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Pemuda bermata coklat susu itu segera turun dari motornya. "Ayo turun," perintahnya kepada si gadis.<p>

Claire pun segera mengikuti perintahnya, ia segera turun dari motor. Tak lama, Jack menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dekat laut.

"Teriaklah," ujar Jack yang seperti perintah.

"Hah?" Claire malah heran mendengar ucapan Jack.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela napas, "Ke mana perginya otakmu yang jenius itu? Kubilang, teriaklah," ujarnya lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau!" Claire tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Bisakah kau tidak membuatku kesal dan semakin gila?" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Karena itu berteriaklah, itu akan membuatmu lebih lega dari sebelumnya."

Mata biru itu memandang ke arah si pemuda, ia tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau... apa tidak tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi menimpamu? Nenek sihir itu telah berbuat kasar kepadamu. Apa kau tidak tertekan?" tanya Jack dengan nada melembut.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku, hah?" si gadis malah berteriak memarahinya.

"Kau hanya anak perempuan yang berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kau tempati."

Cairan bening keluar dari kristal berwarna biru, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu adalah hal yang benar. Yang seharusnya berada dalam posisinya sebagai seorang penerus adalah pemuda yang di hadapannya.

Pemuda bermata coklat itu perlahan mundur meninggalkan si gadis, sedangkan si gadis malah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata si gadis, isak tangis pun mulai pecah dan ia berteriak, melepaskan apa yang selama ini ia tahan dalam hatinya.

Tak lama setelah tangisnya mereda, Claire merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut membelai rambut pirangnya. "Sudah cukup?" tanya Jack yang duduk di sampingnya.

Claire mengangguk pelan, "Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap laut yang sebiru matanya.

"Hei, mau ditaruh di mana wajahku jika banyak orang tahu bila adik kecilku terkena tekanan batin dan menjadi gila?"

Duag!

Claire memukul pipi Jack cukup keras. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlempar akibat pukulan 'lembut' dari Claire.

"Sudah kubilang aku itu bukan adikmu!" teriak Claire pada pemuda yang saat ini merintih kesakitan memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Gadis yang kesal itu segera berbalik, membelakangi Jack. "Terimakasih," bisiknya sambil meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat itu sendirian.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian tersebut, Jack dan Claire menjadi sedikit 'akrab', hal itu terlihat dengan seringnya ia mengunjungi gadis bermata biru di ruangannya walaupun berakhir dengan si gadis mengusirnya dengan cara menendang pemuda itu keluar dari ruangannya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu ketua OSIS akan tunangan?" Telinga Jack mendengar perbincangan dua orang teman sekelas Claire.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Pemuda yang bertunangan dengan Ketua adalah kakak dari sahabatku."

Saat mendengar ucapan dari kedua orang itu, Jack memutar tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah ruangan OSIS, tempat Claire berada.

Brak! Dia membuka—membanting—pintu dengan keras. Claire yang sendirian di ruangan itu langsung menatap ke arah pintu. Saat melihat tamu yang memasuki ruangannya untuk beberapa saat, dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaan, yaitu melihat surat-surat pengaduan dari para murid di sekolahnya.

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda itu berjalan ke meja si pemudi dan dia memukul meja itu.

Claire menghela napas, dia mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Jack.

"Apa benar?" tanya Jack dengan nada yang tajam.

"Apanya yang benar?" Claire balik bertanya dengan nada yang santai.

"Pertunanganmu?"

Claire menatap Jack, gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tak lama, dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak sih? Apa sikapmu memang tidak sopan seperti ini?"

Gadis bermata biru itu tetap diam dan terus mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia terus mengabaikan si pemuda yang berteriak kepadanya. Namun, si pemuda menaruh tangannya di atas kertas yang sedang Claire kerjakan.

"Menyingkirlah, Jack. Kau menggangguku!" kini Claire yang berteriak kepada si pemuda.

"Tidak. Katakan kau mau menolaknya," ucap Jack sambil mengambil beberapa helai kertas yang ada di meja Claire.

"Jack! Kembalikan kertas itu!" perintah si pemudi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menolak perintah yang diberikan oleh Claire.

Claire perlahan berjalan menuju Jack. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan dan...

Duag!

Kaki kanan Claire menginjak kaki kiri pemuda yang sudah mengganggunya dan segera mengambil kertas-kertas yang berada di tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Aww!" Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan memegangi kaki kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

"Hanya mengambil kertasku lalu menginjak kakimu," jawabnya dengan santai, "dan keluarlah dari ruanganku sekarang juga!" perintah Claire.

"Tidak mau."

Kesabaran Claire pun sudah habis, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menendang Jack keluar dari ruangannya lalu mengunci pintu. Sedangkan di luar, Jack terus memukul pintu dan meminta Claire untuk membukakan pintunya.

* * *

><p>Orang tua Claire ternyata benar-benar merencanakan acara pertemuan keluarga Claire dan calon tunangannya. Mau tidak mau Claire menyetujuinya, karena tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolaknya. Kedua keluarga tersebut bertemu di sebuah restoran yang megah. Kedua orang tua itu malah asik mengobrol tentang kedua anaknya dan membanggakannya. Claire sebenarnya tidak suka semua ini. Ia muak dengan kenyataan yang ada, namun tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.<p>

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia menikah dengan orang itu?

Apa itu akan membuat Ibu dan Ayahnya bahagia?

Kalau iya, Claire akan melakukannya demi kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, saat dalam lamunannya, ia tiba-tiba terbayang sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan akhir-akhir ini begitu dekat dengannya. 'Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Claire bodoh!' Gadis itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan pertunangannya?"

"Aku setuju, kalau kau Claire?" tanya calon tunangan Claire.

"Ak—" Sebelum mengatakan jawabannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di dalam restoran yang menjadi tempat keluarga tersebut terbuka.

"Kau!" Mata ibu Claire terbelalak melihat putra dari suaminya datang ke tempat tersebut. Tidak hanya wanita itu yang terkejut, semua orang di ruangan itu pun merasakan hal yang sama termasuk Claire.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Alessio kepada putranya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," dia menjawab sinis pertanyaan dari ayahnya. "Aku hanya ada urusan dengan dia," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Claire dan berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut. "Ayo pergi," lanjut Jack sambil menarik tangan Claire menuju jendela.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Claire pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah jelas kan? Membawamu pergi dari sini," jawabnya sambil menggendong Claire ala _bridal style _sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya dari lantai dua restoran tersebut.

"Claire!" teriak Clara saat melihat putrinya 'diculik' oleh putra suaminya.

* * *

><p>Jack kembali membawa Claire ke pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, pemuda itu malah pergi entah ke mana meninggalkan si gadis duduk sendirian di tangga yang berada di pantai. Pandangan gadis itu menuju ke arah laut dan pikirannya melayang.<p>

"Claire, ambil ini."

Suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Claire. Sebuah gelas yang berisi _orange juice_ ada tepat di hadapannya. Ia mengadahkan pandangan ke arah pemberi _juice_ itu. Ternyata Jack pergi untuk membelikannya _orange juice_.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera duduk di samping Claire. Mata coklatnya menatap sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Untuk apa kau malah menolongku untuk kedua kalinya?" Claire memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Entahlah, hanya mendengar kau akan bertunangan saja, itu cukup membuatku kalut. Mungkin karena aku tidak mau kau diambil begitu saja oleh orang lain," jawab Jack dengan santai sambil meminum _orange juice_ miliknya.

Mata biru si gadis berambut pirang langsung berpaling kepada pemuda yang di sampingnya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang yang sering mengganggunya itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merasa ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya.

Jack melemparkan kaleng _orange juice_ kosong miliknya itu tepat ke tong sampah yang tak jauh di dekatnya. Dia berbalik ke arah Claire yang berada di sampingnya, sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan, "Kalau kau menikah dengan orang itu, aku tidak bisa mengganggumu sepuas hatiku."

Claire _sweatdropped_ mendengar jawaban dari Jack.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Kedua anak muda itu diam sambil memandang ke arah laut dan menciptakan kembali keheningan di antara keduannya.

"Claire," panggil Jack yang bosan karena keheningan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang siapa ayahmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan-jangan ayahmu yang sebenarnya itu seorang pengusaha lagi," ujar Jack dengan antusias sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Claire.

"Sok tahu sekali kau. Tahu dari mana?" Claire tersenyum kecil mendengar analisis dari Jack yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Karena kau telah memonopoli hatiku, Claire."

Duag!

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku?" rintih Jack sambil memengangi perutnya yang ditinju oleh Claire, "kau ini gak ada manis-manisnya sebagai perempuan."

"Belajar dari mana kau gombalan seperti itu? Sungguh memuakkan," ucap Claire, "bisakah kau lebih serius, Jack?"

"Kata siapa aku bercanda? Aku serius kok," kata Jack sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Claire. Sehingga jarak keduanya hanya beberapa inci. "Kalau aku tidak serius, mana mungkin aku berani melakukan ini," ucap Jack sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Claire.

Claire bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Jack walaupun hanya beberapa detik. Tunggu— Jack mencium Claire!

Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu memerah, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang menciumnya itu malah senyum-senyum kepada Claire, sebelum akhirnya lari menjauh karena si gadis telah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jack bodoh?"

Claire pun lari mengejar pemuda itu, mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi pantai. "Berhenti kau, Jack!" teriak si gadis dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak, kalau aku berhenti kau pasti akan menghajarku," Jack menjulurkan lidahnya pada Claire.

Namun, karena Jack tidak hati-hati, pemuda berambut coklat itu tersandung yang membuatnya hampir jatuh. Claire yang berlari di belakangnya malah menabrak Jack yang membuat keduanya berguling-guling di pasir. Sampai keduanya tidur-tiduran di atas pasir.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara kau, bajuku jadi banyak pasir seperti ini," umpat Claire dengan tawa.

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Kau kan yang menabrakku?" protes Jack yang tidak mau mengalah.

Claire tidak menanggapi perkataan Jack, gadis bermata biru itu malah tertawa. Jack pun ikut tertawa melihat Claire yang tertawa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semua ini, Claire?" tanya Jack sambil melihat gadis yang merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan kepada kedua orang tuaku," jawab Claire sambil memandang langit di atasnya.

"Keinginan?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi penerus Polland, karena aku tidak berhak mendapatkan tempat itu."

* * *

><p>Plak!<p>

Clara menampar pipi Claire, perbuatan putrinya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau mempermalukan keluargamu ini, Claire?" Wanita itu meninggikan nada suaranya.

Claire menundukkan wajahnya, pipinya memerah karena bekas tamparan dari ibundanya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibunya marah.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak ingin menjadi penerus'? Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" bentak wanita itu kepada anaknya sendiri. Dia memang tidak suka dengan Jack dan Violetta.

Claire terus diam, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Gadis itu takut, takut melihat ibunya marah besar.

"Mulai hari ini jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini!" teriaknya sambil membanting pintu kamar Claire.

* * *

><p>Dan kejadian tiga hari lalu itulah yang membuat Claire hancur dan berakhir di kamarnya yang gelap. Selama tiga hari tersebut Claire mendapat perlakuan yang kasar dari ibunya, ia ditampar, dipukul dan ditendang, yang lebih parah adalah hari ini, Clara (tidak sengaja) membenturkan putrinya sendiri ke dinding yang menyebabkan dahi Claire berdarah. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan di tubuh gadis itu tidak begitu sakit dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.<p>

Sambil memegang tangannya sendiri yang gemetar, ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia takut dan tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaannya.

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang dilewatinya dengan tangis dan tawa berputar kembali dalam pikirannya. Saat pikiran gadis tersebut mengingat masa lalunya, tatapan mata biru miliknya yang kosong masih terarah pada langit malam yang dia lihat dari jendela. Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka, tampak seseorang berdiri di sana. Mata coklat itu menatap si gadis dengan tatapan sedih dan rindu. Dia rindu kepada gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya dan sedih karena melihat hancurnya gadis itu.

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Claire dan tepat ketika di dekat gadis tersebut, dia duduk di sampingnya, "Claire," panggilnya pelan sambil menyentuh bahu si gadis.

Panggilan dari suara yang begitu ia rindukan membuyarkan lamunannya dan langsung membuat Claire mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Air mata kembali jatuh, gadis itu bukan menangis karena kesedihan, tetapi karena dia bahagia. Mata biru yang kosong kembali cerah. Ia merasa bahagia karena Tuhan telah menjawab doanya. Pemuda yang selalu dipanggil kini ada di sisinya.

Claire tanpa ragu memeluk pemuda itu, mencurahkan perasaan bahagianya. Ia menagis dalam dekapan pelukan pemuda yang dia cintai.

"Tenanglah, Claire," Jack membelai rambut pirang Claire. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, lari dari mereka yang membuatmu menderita dan memulainya dari awal," lanjutnya menenangkan gadis tersebut dan membuat Claire tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kemeja putih yang Jack pakai basah karena air mata dan darah milik Claire.

Jack langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Claire ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p>"Mau bawa kau bawa ke mana anakku?" Ibunda Claire tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarah dan kekesalannya saat melihat anak dari suaminya tersebut menggendong Claire.<p>

Mata Jack menatap wanita yang melahirkan gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Dia memilih diam dan kembali berjalan keluar, namun matanya kini tertuju kepada ayahnya yang tepat berdiri di samping pintu masuk.

"Mau menghalangiku?" tanya Jack yang memandang sinis ke arah ayahnya, "dengar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai ayahku. Aku membuang harga diriku dengan menginjakkan kaki ke rumah orang yang mengkhianati ibuku. Perlu kau ketahui aku ke sini bukan untuk meminta harta darimu atau pengakuanmu sebagai ayahku. Aku hanya ingin membawa Claire pergi dari tempat yang seperti neraka ini."

Bukan marah atau kesal, Alessio hanya tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau memang bukan anak dari si penakut ini. Si penakut yang hanya bisa mempertahankan kebahagiannya. Walaupun bukan anakku, Claire adalah anak yang baik, jadi kuharap kau akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Tidak usah kau suruh pun, aku akan melakukannya. Permisi," ujar Jack sambil meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

><p>Dua sosok pemuda dan pemudi terlihat di pelabuhan. Kabut tebal menutupi tempat tersebut, karena hari masih terlalu pagi dan matahari belum muncul. Cuaca hari itu agak dingin, untung saja keduanya mengenakan jaket dan syal sehingga terasa sedikit hangat. Sesekali udara dingin menerpa tubuh keduanya. Pemudi berambut pirang mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, mencari kehangatan. Pemuda bermata coklat tersebut tersenyum kepada pemudi di sampingnya, "Apa kau kedinginan, Claire?"<p>

"Hanya sedikit…" ucap Claire yang kedinginan dan terus mendekap tubuhnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Jack mengulurkan lengannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Claire dengan wajah heran—atau dengan tampang bodohnya.

Jack menghela napas, entah kenapa gadis kesayangannya itu agak lemot, apa mungkin karena benturan di kepalanya? "Sudah, lakukan saja," lanjutnya. Claire akhirnya mau tidak mau menuruti perintah pemuda tersebut, ia meraih uluran tangan Jack. "Hangat kan?" tanya Jack sambil tersenyum. Claire hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah tentu saja. Dia merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangan Jack.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana, Jack?"

"Pergi ke tempat yang tidak mengetahui siapa kita, dan yang lebih penting di tempat itu tidak ada yang menyakitimu," jawab Jack, "sepertinya itu kapalnya. Ayo, Claire kita naik," pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Claire dan membawanya naik ke kapal laut yang menuju Kota Mineral.

**See You Next Time!**


End file.
